Fractured
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. After being freed from ALO Asuna has yet to fully recover from her experience with Sugou, and Kazuto is the only one that can help her overcome it. Kirisuna, lemon.


Yes hello I'm back with more mature content Kirisuna, so if you're into that be sure to stick around! I do not own Sword Art Online, enjoy!

* * *

The dark room was dimly lit by the yellow light turned on coming from the lamp next to Asuna's mirror. The girl sat across it wearing her nightgown ready to go to sleep, carefully assessing her reflection. With a swift movement Asuna undid her small ponytail tied by a braid and let her hair fall freely to her shoulders and across her back.

She sighed, despite having thought about it for a long time she couldn't help to feel nervous. This was the perfect setting, her only opportunity in who knows how long and if she wanted to move on Asuna had to muster all of her courage.

The door to her room opened and Kazuto entered, wearing a spare set of pajamas that Asuna's brother had somewhere lying around. "Did they fit?" Asuna asked while brushing her silky hair, too focused in her own reflection.

"Yeah it's good. Thanks again." Kazuto made his way to Asuna's king sized bed and sat on the edge facing the window. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay? It's not too late for me to go home."

Asuna turned around to face the boy ready to scold him, but the roar of thunder interrupted her. They shared glances and Asuna simply frowned and raised her eyebrows with an angry expression that read 'You sure about that?'.

Kazuto laughed nervously. "Alright, alright, I get it." He turned back at the window and sighed at seeing the drops of water begin to hit the glass harder. "Who would've known the storm would get so bad…"

Asuna resumed brushing her hair, looking at Kazuto through the mirror. "It can't be helped, so you're not leaving this house with how it is out there. I don't want to risk anything happen to you."

"Thank you." Kazuto couldn't help to smile, knowing for a fact Asuna did this because she cared about him. "I guess with the storm your parents' flight got delayed until later right?"

Asuna nodded and placed the brush down, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, they called me and said they'll come back tomorrow night. So you don't need to worry about them."

Kazuto lied back on the bed extending his arms as wide as he could. "That's good to hear."

Finally finished with her work Asuna looked back at her boyfriend, frowning nervously. 'Should I ask him now?' She wondered inwardly.

Noticing her troubled stare Kazuto frowned in her direction. "Are you okay Asuna?"

Asuna snapped out of her thoughts and gasped surprised. "Wha-what? Y-Yeah! It's nothing…" She replied hurriedly and turned off the remaining light, dashing to the bed not giving Kazuto a chance to say anything else.

Not entirely convinced Kazuto reluctantly took the left side of the bed allowing Asuna to take the right. They got comfortable beneath the covers and after the sound of ruffling the sheets died down, the room was engulfed in silence.

He could feel a tense atmosphere, and Kazuto glanced in Asuna's direction to see she was facing away from him. "Are you sure you're alright? You look kind of nervous. Does the thunder scare you?"

Asuna's shoulders tensed immediately. Who was she kidding? Did she really expect Kazuto wouldn't notice?

'It's now or never.' With a deep breath, Asuna turned around to face Kazuto and shyly shook her head. "It's not that."

Kazuto frowned concerned and was tempted to hold her shoulder in comfort, but had to hold back knowing she was still sensible to that kind of intimate touch. "Then what's wrong?"

Asuna bit down her lower lip and gripped the sheets tighter. "I… I wanted to ask you a favor."

"You can ask me anything." He smiled reassuringly; after all there was nothing he wouldn't do for Asuna.

Encouraged by his disposition, Asuna did everything she could to maintain her courage and looked at him deep in the eye. "I want you to make love to me."

"W-What?"

Kazuto widened his eyes in surprise, not sure if his ears were deceiving him. However when Asuna looked away from him with small tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, he realized this was real.

Was she really ready for that? Kazuto frowned concerned, gingerly bringing his hand to cup her cheek. "Are you sure about this Asuna? Do you really feel ready? It's been only a couple of months after all…"

Neither of them wanted to remember. He remembered that same pain he felt in his chest at witnessing helplessly how Sugou assaulted the love of his life, incapable of stopping him and just watching from the ground how the girl could do nothing to defend herself. Likewise, the memory brought agony to Asuna; the touches weren't real at all, but the feeling of being violated was much too real.

Even after escaping from ALO with her real body intact, the experience broke Asuna mentally. Despite having made love before way back in SAO, anytime Kazuto lightly touched her shoulders, stomach or waist she'd flinch immediately or gasp in surprise. Kazuto knew it'd be some time before Asuna could fully recover, and he was ready to remain at her side through all of it.

Asuna nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while… if there's someone that can help me it is you Kazuto."

Kazuto softened his eyes at her resolve, if this is what she wanted he would happily comply, but deep inside he was still scared he'd hurt her. "Alright, if this is what you want I'll do it… but if at any moment you change your mind or want me to stop-"

"That's not going to happen." She interrupted him with a timid smile.

Kazuto smiled. Asuna really was stronger than him after all.

They stared at each other unsure. Where to begin? Asuna was probably too nervous to make a move, so it all depended on Kazuto. The teen realized he'd have to be as gentle as possible, for how much Asuna actually recovered would highly depend on the outcome of this night.

Slowly but surely Kazuto brought his lips to Asuna's, holding her cheeks tenderly with both of his hands. He could feel Asuna's body tense at first, so he continued to kiss her softly making sure to not use his tongue just yet. Their movements were slow completely guided by Kazuto, Asuna still feeling too insecure to make movements of her own.

It had been a long time since Kazuto tasted those pink soft lips. It was a feeling like no other that he had yearned deeply, the taste and sensations the kiss brought to him caused memories of all the kisses they had shared to resurface in his mind.

The kiss was caring and tender, Kazuto's lips moved slowly and seductively against hers and Asuna could tell how much he was holding back. She remembered how much she loved to kiss him, and was grateful that Sugou didn't have the chance to ruin kissing for her too.

A small moan escaped her lips and she unconsciously tugged at Kazuto's shirt, finally opening up for him a little more. Feeling it was a good moment to keep going forward, Kazuto took a hold of Asuna's shoulders and slowly turned them over so he was hovering above her. Their kiss finally ended and a thin tray of mixed saliva fell on Asuna's chin. Kazuto was tempted to lick it away, but he remembered how Sugou had lustfully licked Asuna's tears from her face and realized he'd frighten her.

Asuna looked up at him with expectant eyes, her breathing ragged from their previous kiss. Kazuto smiled down in her direction and gingerly wiped clean her chin with his thumb.

He leaned down and captured her neck between his lips, knowing how much Asuna liked to have her skin teased. Asuna took a shaky breath as Kazuto descended to the base of her neck, nipping at her skin ever so lightly careful of not leaving any marks.

Asuna gulped excitedly as Kazuto lapped and suckled on her skin, teasing her with the wet noises his tongue made. She squirmed beneath him, exposing her neck further to get more of that tempting mouth that teased her senses.

How did he manage to survive this long without savoring Asuna? Kazuto wondered. It was like a drug; the moment his tongue came in contact with her skin all his being urged him to devour her whole. There was a certain salty flavor that he couldn't get enough of, and that it only belonged to Asuna. After spending many nights by himself the thought of making Asuna his once more aroused him to no end. He'd make sure to erase every single inch of skin Sugou had touched to reclaim it once more for himself and nobody else.

A few more kisses were traced down Asuna's jawline, until Kazuto stopped when her nightgown blocked the way. He looked down at her hoping to see any signal of approval or even distress.

The words stuck in her throat, and all Asuna managed to do was give a nervous nod. Kazuto nodded back in consent, and took his hands down to grasp the hem of the pink dress-like gown, avoiding to make any quick startling movements. "Here I go." He muttered.

Almost like treating a crystal statue Kazuto pulled up Asuna's nightgown as slowly as possible. When reaching her arms Asuna fidgeted so that he could continue, briefly covering her face with the pink fabric. Once completely freed from the nightgown Kazuto left it on the floor where it wouldn't be needed and gulped anxiously at seeing Asuna's naked body, her underwear being the last garment that hid her skin.

'So beautiful…' Kazuto's mind went blank for a minute as he tried to hold back his urges. He could do it, he could take her in that instant and no one would stop him. Oh how much he wanted to be inside her, the warmth, wet and soft walls that awaited him were far too tempting.

He struggled, and in the end his willpower triumphed over his lust. This was important for Asuna after all; he couldn't be reckless and abuse the trust she had in him. In that moment Kazuto was determined to go all the way and keep Asuna as comfortable as possible, following her own pace.

Asuna averted her eyes from Kazuto's face in shame. She couldn't stand to have Kazuto look at her with so much love in his eyes even after she felt her body was too dirty to bestow upon him. Her hands shivered at her sides, not sure if she should clutch the sheets or cover her breasts. Though it had been through the eyes of an avatar, those were the same breasts Sugou ogled over lustfully. There was no way Kazuto should see them.

"P-Please stop looking at me like that…" Asuna whimpered.

"How can I? You are so beautiful." Kazuto smiled down at her tenderly, pecking her lips.

Asuna finally managed to stare back into his onyx eyes, frowning in concern. "But my body… h-he saw my-"

Black locks of hair hung above Asuna's head as Kazuto placed his forehead on top of hers, looking deep into her eyes. "You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what." He reassured her.

Kazuto's words reached her heart and she could feel how a weight she had been carrying for a long time left her shoulders. She finally managed to smile in glee, the fear of Kazuto rejecting her tainted body finally leaving her mind.

Relieved at seeing her hazelnut eyes beam in happiness once more, Kazuto took her lips in a tender kiss and took off his shirt to resume where he had left of.

This is where he had to be careful. Kazuto witnessed how Sugou had undressed Asuna leaving her chest completely bare. He remembered how his long fingers traced her stomach upwards and how terrified Asuna looked at finding herself so exposed to that man.

He had to be as gentle as possible.

Kazuto's fingers traced the familiar curves of Asuna's breasts cautiously, sliding over the smooth skin with ease. They wandered down her stomach and sides, all the while Kazuto looking in Asuna's direction in case she was to show any kind of discomfort.

The light touch of his fingers was all needed for Asuna's nipples to turn hard, the pink tips begging for any kind of attention. He softly pressed down on the nub with his thumb, earning a content sigh from the girl providing more than enough proof that she was enjoying herself.

Kazuto's lips attached to her left nipple and an unconscious moan left his throat at the delicious sensation of having Asuna's breast in his mouth.

Asuna's legs fidgeted around the bed in pleasure, moaning in delight. "Kazuto…"

Kazuto closed his eyes content at feeling the round mound inside his mouth, treasuring every feeling it brought running around his body. His lips surrounded the tip as he let saliva cover the nipple entirely, sucking on it blissfully like a newborn.

"Ah… K-Kazuto…" Asuna's hands found their way on Kazuto's head, encouraging him to keep going as his hand took hold of her other breast and massaged it tenderly in circle motions.

Asuna could feel Kazuto breathing through his nose against her chest, and how his breathing turned heavier in both excitement and lack of air.

His lips finally let go leaving behind the slightly swollen nipple. "Asuna…" He whispered in bliss, sinking his face between her breasts while breathing deeply, taking in her real scent.

Asuna's face reddened and she covered her eyes with her arms embarrassed. This certainly was the first time Kazuto took the time to appreciate the aroma of her breasts like that; during the nights they spent together on that cabin he never did something of the sort. However, as arousing as it was it still felt somewhat sheepish.

"Y-You dummy what are you- ah…!" Asuna got interrupted mid-sentence as Kazuto continued his ministrations on her other breast, repeating the exact same treatment he gave the first one.

The sound of Kazuto's constant sucking turned out to be too much of a turn on, and Asuna whimpered while moving her legs in discomfort due her wet underwear. 'He's going to notice!' She thought panicked. Asuna felt like she'd die of embarrassment if Kazuto were to notice such a thing.

Finally satisfied with his work Kazuto let go of Asuna's chest and stopped for a moment to recover his breath. "Are you okay?" So far it seemed Asuna was enjoying herself, but he needed to be sure.

"I'm okay…" She replied between pants, the feeling of Kazuto's lips still lingering in her chest.

Moving aside a strand of hair from her face Kazuto smiled. "Can I keep going?"

Almost immediately Asuna's face flustered with a strong pink color, earning a confused expression from Kazuto. How was he supposed to interpret that? Was she ashamed of something? Was she aroused? There was no way to know with that expression alone.

"Asuna?"

'He's going to notice…' She kept chanting inside her head, fearing Kazuto would tease her about it.

When the only response was a bashful frown Kazuto began to get concerned. "If there is something wrong you can tell me Asuna. I'll stop if you want me to." He reminded her in hopes of getting her to speak up.

Asuna frowned; he was genuinely worried, and so far he had been so attentive and gentle with her. She was left with no other choice. "Nothing's wrong…" She replied while shaking her head. "Just, just don't tease me please…"

"Huh?" Kazuto raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Tease her about what?

Asuna did not say another word about it, and simply nodded to urge him to continue.

Deciding it was best to just abide her wishes Kazuto descended his hands to gently grasp Asuna's underwear. He was about to pull it down when he noticed the fresh sticky stain on the fabric.

"Ah, Asuna… you're so wet."

"I-I told you not to tease me!"

"I never said it was a bad thing." Kazuto chuckled.

Asuna pouted as she looked away. "Dummy…"

The sudden change in her mood was a good sign she was not so scared and nervous anymore, and Kazuto felt relieved so far he was doing a good job.

Kazuto returned his gaze down towards Asuna's hips, ready to keep going. He took in both hands her white panties, and kissed her navel affectionately as he pulled them down. He travelled down her legs as he removed her underwear, kissing her thighs, knees and toes along the way.

Asuna shivered nervously. This wasn't the first time she lied naked before Kazuto, but it was the first time she had done it in real life. This time around the cold and sensation of exposure were definitely real, but as long as it was with Kazuto she didn't mind.

'This… this is the real Asuna's body.' Kazuto thought amazed. Out of pure instinct he brought her underwear up to his nose and breathed in contently.

"W-What are you doing?!" Asuna cried beyond embarrassed. What had gotten into him?

'This is the real Asuna's smell…' Kazuto looked back at the blushing girl still lying down on the bed, her long silky hair sprawled all over the bedsheets.

There was the sudden sound of lighting and a white light invaded the room, revealing for a split second the form of her glistening body. Asuna still looked a little shaken, but not as much as when the evening began.

Kazuto smiled, taking her lips in a tender kiss. As he pulled apart flustered and confused hazelnut eyes met loving onyx. "Kazuto?"

"Is it okay if you open your legs a bit for me?"

Visibly startled by the sudden question Asuna paralyzed. What was she so afraid of? She knew Kazuto, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Heck, they've been through this before! So why was her heart beating so fast?

"If you don't want to, that's okay."

Asuna snapped out of her thoughts and bit her lower lip in guilt. Kazuto just kept on showing how much she cared about her, to the point he'd ask every single time he wanted to move somewhere else around her body.

"I-It's okay." She replied shyly, flexing her legs and opening them to the sides.

Kazuto smiled in response, kissing his way back down from her chest to her stomach, and finally to her thighs. As soon as he found himself between her legs, Kazuto noticed her body start to tremble. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." He reassured her.

As cautious as possible, Kazuto gently parted her lips and was met with her wet entrance. This was definitely new; SAO was never capable of replicating any kind of bodily fluid, so to finally see the proof that Asuna's body was ready and expecting him was like a fulfilled fantasy.

'If this is going to be our first time, Asuna needs to be as comfortable as possible.' Kazuto thought inwardly before he moved forward and gave the first lick to her entrance.

Asuna gasped and jolted at the sudden new sensation, clutching the bedsheets beneath her. There sure was a clear difference from the real world to SAO, there was no way a feeling like this could be replicated in that world. It was new, exciting and scary at the same time, she felt pleasure she had never felt in real life before.

"T-That feels…" She managed to whimper before biting her lower lip, feeling how Kazuto's movements between her legs quickened. His tongue lapped her juices hungrily, swallowing whatever he managed to take back into his mouth.

From where she was Asuna could only watch Kazuto's dark hair follow the movement of his head, his hands encircling her legs for support. She closed her eyes shot when Kazuto's lips surrounded her clit and sucked on it relentlessly, her hands moved on their own to grasp Kazuto's hair as she arched her back in pleasure.

She could feel something building up inside of her, something she had felt other times when she had played with herself only not as strong. It was at this point that Asuna could already tell the great difference between touching your body and having some else doing it. Perhaps it was that, or maybe her body told her it felt good because Kazuto was the one with her; nevertheless, Asuna's grip on Kazuto's head tightened as she neared her climax.

"Ka…z-zu…!" She moaned with a high pitched cry, clutching onto Kazuto as hard as she could.

Her body trembled as she rode on her orgasm, feeling her body go numb. With a deep sigh of relief Asuna fell back on the bed, trying to recover her breath. Kazuto climbed back up to meet her weary eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked with a caring smile while cupping her cheek.

Asuna opened her eyes and smiled gleefully. "Yeah... I am."

They stared at each other's eyes briefly and shared a tender kiss, hearing each other's' racing heartbeats. "Asuna…" Kazuto breathed with half lidded eyes. "Are you ready?"

This was it. After all they had been through they would at last become one in the real world, just as they did back in that floating castle. Asuna was sure that after sharing this experience with Kazuto, she'd finally be free from the torment Sugou had left in her mind. She wouldn't live in fear anymore, she'd be able to embrace her lover once more without being afraid, and she'd finally be able to rest easy at night.

"I'm ready." She replied with a confident nod. "I want it to be you Kazuto, it can only be you."

A broad smile appeared on Kazuto's face in relief. Asuna was strong, he knew from the beginning she could overcome anything, and this was not the exception.

Kazuto sat back and removed the borrowed pair of shorts, tossing them aside to the floor. Upon seeing Kazuto's nude body Asuna couldn't help to stare surprised. He was handsome, she was aware of that more than anyone, but she wasn't ready to see the details Kazuto's real body held compared to his old avatar.

"Here I go." Kazuto muttered so Asuna could get ready.

The girl nodded in acknowledgement, trying to ignore the intimidating feeling Kazuto's full erection brought to her. He'd be gentle with her; she didn't have a doubt about that.

Settling between Asuna's legs and firmly holding her waist, Kazuto slowly penetrated the virgin entrance, both hissing at the unfamiliar sensations their bodies were going through.

Kazuto groaned at the incredible tightness that welcomed him; it was soft, warm and all kinds of wonderful. Resisting his instincts to thrust as hard as possible into her was quite the struggle, but he wouldn't succumb so easily.

Asuna grimaced and clutched Kazuto's back as an intense pain teared her body in half. She knew it'd be painful, but despite how much Kazuto took the time to prepare her she could feel her insides being trespassed against their will. She just needed to hang in there a little longer, and only then would everything be worth it.

Kazuto stopped as soon he was fully inside, and he gulped nervously trying to stay still. "A-Asuna… are you alright…?"

Immediately Asuna noticed the pained expression in his face; he was resisting, holding back so much for her sake, his twitching eye, furrowed eyebrows and trembling hands were the proof of that. Asuna took a deep breath trying to calm down, her body un-tensing as she closed her eyes. "I'm okay… k-keep going."

Kazuto nodded and moaned the moment he started to move. Asuna bit her lip both nervous and in discomfort, trying to not think too much in the pain between her legs. This moment was important, this was something that would bind her and Kazuto closer than ever, and she was going to enjoy it.

Though slow at first, the couple steadily gained confidence to increase the tempo between their hips. The pain Asuna felt subsided into a tolerable discomfort that was nothing compared to the pleasure that began to surge through her body. Kazuto was sure to not go all out on Asuna, but he led the speed of their movements with caution, and before both noticed they were thrusting against each other's body desperately.

Their unexperienced bodies drew closer to their climaxes, and by this time Asuna was holding to Kazuto's back for dear life, while the latter bent forward as much as possible to move deeper into the girl's body.

"Asuna… Asuna… Asuna!"

"Oh… K-Kazuto!"

They moaned each other's name in bliss, and with one last thrust Kazuto gripped Asuna's hips as he came inside of her. Asuna shivered as she felt the warm liquid enter her body, and it was enough to throw her off the edge too.

A moment of silence, then gasps, and both their bodies fell limp on the bed.

They didn't say anything as they held each other in their arms, waiting for their hearts to calm down after the rush of their orgasms.

Carefully Kazuto left Asuna's body, neither paying attention to the mixed fluids left behind as he lied next to her. Asuna was quick to huddle closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you." Asuna whispered, gazing at Kazuto with loving eyes.

Kazuto returned the gesture, more than glad Asuna looked content and fulfilled. "I love you too, Asuna."

They shared one last kiss before settling down on the bed for some sleep, completely forgetting about the storm still raging outside.

* * *

**Final Notes**

Holly molly I think this is the longest lemon I've ever done in my life xD but hey, I'm pretty proud with the result!

Anyway, I got this idea after thinking that it was more than likely Asuna must have had some kind of PTSD after the whole Sugou experience, and with time and Kazuto's help she managed to recover.

Thanks a bunch for reading and thanks in advance for your reviews! I really hope you liked it!


End file.
